Memory Alpha:Administrators
Administrators are Memory Alpha users with so-called sysop rights. They are not in any way superior to other users, but are able to perform maintenance and security tasks. Administrators still have the same responsibilities as any other regular user. Administrator responsibilities Administrators at Memory Alpha have the following privileges and responsibilities: * Protecting pages. Admins can protect pages from further changes in cases of vandalism or content disputes. This should happen only in certain rare circumstances (see also: Protection policy). * Deletion and undeletion. Admins can delete and un-delete pages and images from Memory Alpha. This happens more frequently, but it is necessary to restrict permissions to this feature in order to prevent vandalism (see also: Deletion policy). * Block and unblock. In extreme cases, admins can ban users from contributing to Memory Alpha, either for a specific amount of time, or indefinitely (see also: Bans and blocks). * MediaWiki namespace. Admins may edit the protected pages in the MediaWiki namespace. These pages are used to define the text of the user interface (see also: ). Due to these privileges, admins are expected to be familiar with the policies and guidelines of Memory Alpha. Becoming an administrator If you believe that a fellow archivist would make a good administrator, you can add the name to the list of nominations for administratorship. Please note that at this time, you cannot nominate yourself for this position. Memory Alpha's general policy is to grant administrator status to anyone who has actively participated in the development of the encyclopedia for a while and is a recognized member of the community. For a wiki, the more administrators that participate in the system, the better. There are no strict standards for becoming an administrator; however, in general it is expected that a nominee for administratorship be a registered member of the community for at least several months, and to have made several hundred edits to articles. It's best for the nominees to exhibit a good understanding of Memory Alpha's Policies and Guidelines and to be an active participant in the implementation of those policies for various articles. In this case, both quality and quantity are important factors to be considered. When a member is nominated for administratorship, the nomination should be discussed and voted upon by all registered members. (Unregistered members are not permitted to vote for administrators.) If, after a period of no less than seven days, there is unanimous agreement in support of the nomination, then the nomination is accepted and a bureaucrat will grant the member administrator privileges. If no consensus is achieved within fourteen days, then the nomination is rejected. A rationale should be provided with each vote. Especially, any objection with clearly no connection to this project can be considered invalid. Members may be re-nominated after a one-month waiting period following the date of the rejection of the previous nomination. There is no limit to the number of times a member may be nominated. Nominations for members who are obviously new and/or unqualified may be rejected before the voting cycle is completed. Bureaucrats Bureaucrats are administrators who have the ability to make other users into administrators. Currently, Cid Highwind and Erik Möller have this status here on MA/en. A procedure for creating more bureaucrats will be developed as the users see a need for it. List of Administrators Administrators cs:Memory Alpha:Administrátoři de:Memory Alpha:Administratoren eo:Memory Alpha:Administrantoj es:Memory Alpha:Administrators fr:Memory Alpha:Administrateurs nl:Memory Alpha:Administratoren pl:Memory Alpha:Administratorzy pt-br:Memória Alfa:Administradores sv:Memory Alpha:Administratörer